Toute la peine du monde !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: J'entends sa peine, son coeur chante une mélodie sinistre qui me frappe en plein coeur et ça fait mal. Ma mort à fait d'elle un monstre, une personne emplie de peine prête à tout pour se libérer.


''Certaine personnes, penses qu'après la mort, on ne ressent plus rein. Et bien, ces personnes se trompent. Moi, je ressens... J'entends sa peine, son coeur chante une mélodie sinistre qui me frappe en plein coeur et ça fait mal. Mon père, mon très cher père m'a tué, à coup de Sectusempra, ce qui explique pourquoi elle a voulu le tuer avant ... Enfin, bref. L'ironie du sort, c'est qu'on avait gagné la guerre et qu'on était toujours en vie ... lui aussi, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il était en fuite et avait juré de me tuer, pour ma trahison envers Voldemort, et pour l'affront que je lui avait causé en m'affichant au bras d'une ''Sang-de-bourbe''. Il a bien réussie son coup. Quand elle m'a retrouver, je baignait dans mon sang, déjà mort. Hermione est morte à la seconde où elle m'a vue, enfin métaphoriquement parlant, elle a juré de le tuer, de la même manière que moi. Elle est devenu une autre personne, assoiffée de vengeance. Ma mort à fait d'elle un monstre, un personne emplie de peine prête à tout pour se libérer. Pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé le premier, mais elle s'y attendait, elle avait tout prévue. Lucius Malefoy s'est retrouvé désarmé et attaché en moins de deux secondes, par une femmes plus jeune et moins forte que lui. Ça a de quoi énerver, vous trouvez pas ? Elle l'a regardé avec un sourire de haine, presque sadique et lui à dit'':

H- Je pensais que vous vouliez parler ?

LM- Non ! Je veux te tuer !

H- C'est mal partie, vous trouvez pas ? Très bien, moi je vais parler, Autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite. Vous voulez savoir ce que fait le sortilège du Sectusempra ?

LM- Quoi ?

H- Je pense que vous devez savoir... D'abord, il va lasserez votre peau. Vos poumons vont s'affaisser, ça ressemble à une noyade. Puis, il va vous paralyser. La douleur sera insupportable, mais vous ne pourrez pas bouger. Et l'agonie ? Ça vous sembleras une éternité. C'est quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? Un tout petit sort... qui détruit tout ... Il a déchiré ses entrailles. Ôtez sa lumière. Loin de moi. Loin du monde. Désormais une personne qui devrait être là n'est plus. Et une ordure telle que vous est en vie. Un petit sort... Vous voulez le sentir ? '

'' Elle a dit ces paroles avec tellement de peine et de colère dans la voie, que ça a dût le déstabiliser car il n'a rein répondu.''

LM- ...

H- J'ai dit : ''Vous voulez le sentir ?''

'' Il lui a lancé un regard de dégoût et a finit par lui dire'' :

LM- Tu n'est pas comme moi... Tu n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Tu vas tout perdre, même tes amis. Ce n'est pas se que tu veux... Tu ne me tueras pas.

''Tentative toute à fait lamentable pour sauver sa vie. Mon père n'as jamais été très courageux, il aurait tout fait pour sauver sa peau, sauf peut être la supplier, il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça''

H- J'ai déjà tout perdu. ''A- t-elle dit dans un souffle, comme si elle voulais me parler, comme si elle savait que j'étais là, à ses côtés, puis repris plus fort '' : Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas vous tuer...pour l'instant. SECTUSEMPRA !

'' Hermione a continué comme ça pendant des heures et finalement lui a donné le coup de grâce. Elle a tué, ma Hermione a tué par ma faute, pour moi. Après avoir regarder le corps une dernière foie, elle a transplaner jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, sa maison depuis la mort de ses parents. Là-bas, ses amis l'y attendaient, Potter, Weasmoche et la fille Weasley. Ils se doutaient bien qu'elle viendra ici, pour l'anniversaire de ma mort. En effet, ça fait déjà un an que je suis mort ... et elle avec. Elle ne fût pas le moins du monde surprise par leur présences et s'est avancé vers le rebord'' :

R- Hermione ? Tu as une sale mine !

'' Elle ne tourna pas la tête, continuant à regarder dans le vide, mais eu un sourire amère.''

H- Oh, merci Ronald.

'' Potter eu l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire, car sa tête changea en trois secondes''

HA- Tu... tu as tué son père ?

'' Au moins, lui rentre dans le vif du sujet''

H- C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

'' Hermione finit par les regarder, les yeux brillant de larmes''

R- Hermione tu as besoin d'aide.

H- Je vais très bien, merci.

HA- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais écoute-moi ! Tu es forte, souviens-toi que tu es toujours notre Hermione, notre mione.

'' Son visage exprimait la colère, mais surtout la douleur. La douleur d'être toujours là, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, en finir''

H- Je vais te parler de Hermione. C'est une perdante. Depuis toujours. Les gens se son moqués d'elle, à cause de ses manières timides, de son sang impure, comme ils disent. Mais, maintenant c'est fini... Hermione est morte.

G- On peut t'aider, on peut...

H- Je n'était bonne qu'à une chose... Tous ce qui me faisait vivre...C'étaient les moments...Les moments où Drago me regardait et me faisait me sentir exceptionnelle. C'est moment n'arriveront plus.

HA- Je sais que ça fait mal.

H- Non, tu ne sais pas.

HA- Il y a tant à vivre. Mione, il y a tant de choses...

H- C'est tes arguments ? Tu détestes ce monde autant que moi !

HA- C'est faux !

H- Tu essais de me vendre le monde. Mais, mon monde ... c'est lui ! Juste lui. Je ... désolé. Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas... Je peux plus. Pas sans lui.

'' Elle les a regardé une dernière fois, puis s'est tournée vers le vide, les yeux brillants, on pouvait y voir toute la peine du monde. C'est a ce moment là quelle à sauter, pour venir me rejoindre, le saut de l'ange. Et, il c'est passé une chose incroyable. Pendant sa chute, une boule d'énergie c'est former autour d'elle, diffusant une telle lumière qu'on ne la voyait plus. Maintenant, je comprend. Toute sa peine c'est envolée, tout ce qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur d'elle, et qui lui faisait mal, tout est partit quand elle a su qu'elle allait me retrouver. Ça a causer une sorte de champs d'énergie qui la porté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol, morte. Elle n'avait aucune égratignures, il n'y avait pas de sang. On aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait, si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux ouverts, voilés. Les portes de son âme, envolé pour me retrouver.''

Dans le parc de Poudlard, une tombe blanche parsemée de fleurs violettes :

**Si-gi : Hermione Jane Granger. **

**1981-2001**

**Elle a supporté toute la peine du monde, avant de retrouver son ange.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Et voilà, encore un OS, n'oubliés pas les reviews s'il vous plais. J'éspere qu'il vous plais. Et encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servire !


End file.
